MatthewSantoro
Matthew Santoro (born: ) is a Canadian YouTuber who uploads edutainment and informational videos. Personal Life Santoro was born and raised in Welland, Ontario and later moved to St. Catharines. In May 2015, he moved to Toronto, Canada. Santoro is a fan of Drake and hip-hop culture, Santoro often refers to Toronto as "the six". He moved to Los Angeles, California in early 2017 Channels Matthew is most known for his "50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind!" videos as well as his top 10 lists, Facts In 5, Santoro Live, and Myths You Still Believe. His facts are either funny, horrific, interesting or just plain strange. He uploads a new video every weekday. Santoro has been a guest on YouTube channels CinemaSins, Rob Dyke, Vsauce 3, Ten Second Songs & YouTubers React MatthewSantoro "Matthew Santoro" is his main channel, where he does "50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind", "Top 10's", "Facts in 5", "Santoro Live", and "Myths You Still Believe". He uploads videos every weekday and used to orientate between the type of video he does each day, until he stopped every series except "50 Amazing Facts" and "Top 10's". MatthewSantoroVlogs Matthew Santoro also has a second channel known as MatthewSantoroVlog. On his second channel, he uploads vlogs (video blogs) and bloopers of his videos on his main channel. He uploads a new video every day on the channel, with common series such as "Mail with Matt", "Q&A", and "Unboxing". The channel was eventually renamed MatthewSantoro2, but currently, all videos have been deleted. Santoro Gaming As of August 2014, Matt uploaded a third channel called "Matthew Santoro 3", which has not been used for anything yet. He only has one video called "?" (now taken down). Matthew Santoro 3 is Matt's gaming YouTube channel. The channel was taken down by unknown reasons, but later reopened and renamed it to "Santoro Gaming", the channel has released it's first gaming video on January 4, 2016. The channel was taken down later that year. In a statement video released by Santoro on his Vlog channel, he stated that the channel was not showing his real self, explaining that "He didn't like the things he was saying on the channe." He also stated that "I felt fake.". It is unknown if he will reupload a gaming channel. Alter Egos Matthew also play the roles of different characters for his channel, these include: Hugo Hugo is a stereotypical mentally handicapped person, portrayed by Matthew Santoro. He isn't very intelligent, has a speech impediment, and says random words and phrases that mean nothing. In videos past, he has been caught on camera lying to Matt about stealing his phone, having a burning fire in the middle of Matt's kitchen, and sneaking in before or after Matt has left, and stealing the show. Eugene Eugene is a socially awkward stereotypical nerd portrayed by Matthew Santoro. He has, in past videos, been caught on camera doing things like dressing up in a bathrobe/"cape", and calling himself "Motivation Man", annoying Matt to the point of violence, and playing World Of Warcraft in the dark. He also has a lightsaber which he'll pull out if Matt is talking bad about him. Big Shine Big Shine is a stereotypical bodyguard/thug who has, in videos past, has knocked out Matt and then ran for the hills. In videos past, Big Shine was seen on camera mostly intimidating Matt, intimidating the audience, or beating up mean commentator. Lorenzo Lorenzo was a personality that is supposed to resemble a Hispanic (cough, cough, *horny*) man who always wants to go clubbing at the end of videos, or during videos. The Duke of Poo The duke is a character who is of royal background but suffers from "IBS" and has to stop mid sentence to deliver his catchphrase "Its time to make a royal flush" before running out of the room. Awards On February 26, 2015, Matthew Santoro won the 2015 Hubub #AcademySocial award by a landslide, gaining 82% of the vote when the award was announced. On March 2, 2015, Matthew Santoro's nomination for the Shorty Awards "YouTube Star Of The Year" was made public in The Hollywood Reporter Santoro won the online fan vote. On September 14, 2015, Matthew Santoro won the 2015 Stream Awards for the "Breakout Creator". Drama Nicole Arbour Matt uploaded a video titled My Abuse Story. He talked about Nicole Arbour, who he claimed was manipulative and forced him to turn his friends and family away in favor of her and she had also physiologically and physically abused him during their relationship. Santoro claims that the video was intended to be private, but that he had made it public accidentally. Plagiarism Allegations In 2016, YouTube user GradeAUnderA made a video about accusing Santoro of plagiarising his content from website Listverse. He demonstrated this by comparing an article on Listverse entitled "10 Weirdly Famous People" to one of Santoro's videos, entitled "10 People Famous For Really Weird Things". Gallery Videos 50 AMAZING Facts to Blow Your Mind! 8 The 6 Degrees of Separation Theory! FACTS IN 5 10 Mythical Creatures that Actually EXISTED! 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About Your Body!-0 Video List 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind Top Lists Top 40 Lists Top 20 Lists Top 10 Lists Top 7 Lists Top 5 Lists Top 4 Lists Facts in 5 Myths You Still Believe Santoro Live Other Videos Trivia * Matt co-hosted a charity event on April 18, 2015, with Global Citizen, a charity that aims to eliminate extreme poverty and climate change within our lifetime. * Matthew has had a job as an accountant, but he was let go along with another person working at the firm. * Matthew revealed in October 2017 that he is suffering depression, and he is getting help. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views